


Suicide Missions[Are Not Allowed]

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker is 19, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, self destructive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: The people closest to Tony have been taken and he's determined to take off on a doomed mission alone to get them back.  Peter has some obvious problems with that plan and the confrontation leads to some interesting developments.["Peter, you don't-  You'd be fi-"Peter laughed, a cold and bitter chuckle that made Tony's stomach sink a little.  "I wouldn't be, I know you don't- It's not the same for you-""Wait, what's not the same?"]





	Suicide Missions[Are Not Allowed]

"Get off the goddamn ship Peter, I mean it," Tony snapped, not looking up from the controls as he started it up.

"I'm coming with you, I'd rather not make the trip stuck on to the outside of the ship," Peter said lightly, crossing his arms and squaring his shoulders stubbornly.

"You're _not_ coming with m-"

"You said you were coming back, you _said_ it would be easy peasy lemon squeezy."

"I am," Tony growled, finally pausing to turn to him with a frown. "And it _will_ be but Peter, you are not coming with me."

"If you go, I go."

"Goddamn it kid-"

"Do you think I'm as stupid as the rest of them?" Peter exclaimed, taking a step toward him as he gestured back toward the compound. "I _know_ what you're doing-"

"We have to-"

"We'll find another way Mr. Stark, you're not doing this-"

" _You_ don't tell _me_ what I am or am not doing Mr. Parker-"

"Fine, but you're doing it with the knowledge that whatever you do? I'm doing it with you."

"Go back inside, now."

"No."

"Peter-"

"No! If it's worth your life, then it's worth mine- I'm not staying here just so you can tell yourself that at least _we're_ all safe!"

Tony rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "I did this to myself, this is what I get for recruiting a fucking _kid_ -"

Peter's eyes went wide and hurt for a moment before narrowing into furious slits. "I'm not the one acting like a child you arrogant- I'm _nineteen_ \- You don't get to call me a kid every time I disagree with you-"

"You don't get it- Everyone who needs me is-"

"No, they aren't! I- I'm right here, alright? I know I'm not important like- But I'm right here and I need you, so please-" Peter broke off, biting his lip and staring determinedly back at Tony as surprise and pain warred on the other man's face.

"Peter, you don't- You'd be fi-"

Peter laughed, a cold and bitter chuckle that made Tony's stomach sink a little. "I wouldn't be, I know you don't- It's not the same for you-"

"Wait, what's not the same?"

Peter swallowed, eyes dropping heavily to Tony's lips for a moment. Tony's tongue flicked out over his lips reflexively and everything seemed to slow down as he realized just how close Peter'd gotten, unable to shake the feeling that he was about to be kissed as their eyes caught and tension started to build. Tony opened his mouth to say something and Peter seemed to come back to himself abruptly, jumping slightly and turning to flee.

"Peter-"

Peter froze at the feeling of Tony's hand on his wrist, turning back with a tortured scared expression as he mumbled, "Please don't make me-"

"Explain."

"No," Peter snapped back shortly, defiance edging out fear in his eyes as he reacted to the anger in Tony's voice.

"No?" Tony repeatedly loudly, shaking his head a little incredulously as his fingers tightened on Peter's wrist. "No? What do you _mean_ -"

"That doesn't matter," Peter cut him off hastily, glaring and testing Tony's grip. "What matters is that I'm not getting off this damn ship until you do so, if you _insist_ on going on this suicide mission-"

"Alright, that's enough Peter- Get off the fucking ship," Tony growled, storming past Peter toward the open door to the ship and coming to an abrupt halt when Peter dug his heels in and refused to budge.

"I said no." Peter grabbed Tony's wrist back and yanked hard, stepping out of the way as Tony stumbled past him into the wall.

"I'm gonna count to ten and you better be off this ship or I'm gonna-"

"What, sir?" Peter demanded, shoving Tony's shoulders back into the wall a little harder than he meant to. "You're gonna wha-"

Tony let his armor crawl over his arms and shoulders, knocking the wind out of Peter when he reversed their positions with the added power. Peter swallowed hard as his eyes strayed toward Tony's lips again and something in Tony snapped. He surged forward and crushed their lips together hard enough that Peter's head cracked back against the side of the ship.

Peter's eyes went wide and shocked and a breathy gasping whine escaped him as his legs jerked up to lock around Tony's waist. Tony froze, going stiff and sucking in a terrified breath as Peter went still in response.

"I'm- I don't know what I- Shit Pete, I'm so-"

"Stop!" Peter yelped, shrinking back against the wall and squeezing his eyes shut against the regret already twisting through Tony's features. "Stop," he repeated in a softer tone, not loosening his legs in the least. "Please don't _apologize_ to me like it was some heinous overstep when I _clearly_ -"

Tony tried to step away and Peter clung onto the wall, holding him in place stubbornly. "Let go. Kid, I shouldn't have-"

"I'm not a kid and I'm not letting go," Peter interrupted angrily, narrowing his eyes as he webbed one of Tony's hands to the wall. He grunted as he grappled with Tony's other hand, overpowering the thrust of the armor with a little focus so he could reverse their position. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Tony hissed at him, jaw tightening as the armor tripled in size and allowed him to break free of the webbing to slam Peter right back around into the wall. The nanites spread out over Peter's chest to stick him to the wall and Peter tugged Tony as close to his hips as he could.

" _You_ kissed _me_ ," Peter snapped, struggling in vain against the metal and glaring at Tony furiously.

"That was a _mistake_ ," Tony growled back, reaching down and trying to pry Peter's thighs away before he could lose control again.

"Are you sure?" Peter murmured, biting his lip and twisting his hips against Tony's cautiously. "Maybe you want to uh- Maybe you wanna make that mistake again?"

"Peter-"

"Cause I meant what I said earlier Mr. Stark- I need you-"

Tony shoved Peter's shoulders into the wall angrily. "You don't-"

"I do, I _fucking_ do," Peter moaned, cracking his head against the wall and rolling his hips against Tony's sensuously. "Please, you kissed me- That has to mean _something_ \- Just- If we're gonna die saving the world and you want this too-"

"I don't- What are you-"

"I'm saying I want you, I- Please, whatever you- I'll do whatever you want me to, I just need you-"

"Need me to what?" Tony swayed forward and caught Peter's bottom lip between his teeth, struggling against the indecision as the words he wanted to give voice to caught in his throat.

Peter whimpered, eyes filling with moisture until his vision blurred as all the possible answers flitted through his mind. He kissed Tony with a wet shaky sigh, arousal spiking again at the drag of teeth on his lip. "Live?" he finally managed in a small hiccuping huff of air that was certainly not a sob.

Tony went stiff again and Peter blinked his blurry vision away to find that Tony looked stricken, eyes wide and stunned and hurt. "Live?" Tony repeated dumbly, pulling back far enough that Peter could see him worrying his own lip with his teeth.

"Well, yeah- I mean, I guess I could have told you how much I need you to kiss me again or how much I need to know how it feels when you bottom out inside of me but then I realized that those are all things I _want_ because what I _need_ Tony is for you to live-"

Tony darted forward and slotted their lips together, nipping hard at Peter's lip to take advantage of the resulting gasp. Peter's fingers scrabbled at Tony's back, desperately trying to pull him closer as Tony's tongue curled in along his own. Tony forced a hand between them to hit the release on the spandex suit, grinning dangerously against Peter's mouth as nanites shifted to allow the material to fall away.

"Fine then," Tony grunted, releasing Peter from the nanites entirely and tightening his two handed hold on Peter's ass as he walked backwards to the pilots chair. "I'll live, but just for you kid."

"Promise?" Peter gasped, rocking down against Tony's lap eagerly.

"Promise, now whattaya say we see about those wants hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick short and sweet one off, I'm still around. I took some much needed mental health time but now I'm getting back in the swing of things. I have the next week and a half off for my anniversary, I'll be away from the internet but with my laptop and I intend to get some serious writing done! I'll be back mid December with updates for one if not multiples of my series, I hope you enjoyed this little snippet :) Let me know what you think, drop a comment or leave a kudos- You guys always make my day <3
> 
> Thanks for worrying about me, I'm feeling much better and I'm excited to get back to you guys!
> 
> [I might add some porn to the end of this but I kind of like it where it is, what do you guys think?]


End file.
